


We're gonna live forever

by eho



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Canon Era, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Soulmates, Suicide, True Love, ereri, gore?, graphic description of a corpse?, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eho/pseuds/eho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm gonna make it to heaven, light up the sky like a flame, I'm gonna live forever, baby, remember my name.<br/>*<br/>Nothing ever goes according to Levi's plans. But that's fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're gonna live forever

**Author's Note:**

> Eren and Levi's life.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmrxR72BEhk

Eren gasped as I pushed him against the wall. I could hear air being pushed out of his lungs as he hit it roughly. I smirked at his surprised face and stepped closer to him. His eyes looked up to mine, frightened and with anticipation. Anticipation of what, I wondered halfheartedly. My smirk widens as I think of what I'll do to these soft looking, pink, plump lips.....

I sigh a little as I grab his hips, leaning in. This goddamn sadist... Killing me every day by swinging his hips a little more than he should when walking in front of me... Stupid brat... Smiling with that gleam in his fucking adorable emerald eyes... I frown.

I kept my hands to myself, telling myself that it would be wrong, immoral, filthy... But I had endured enough... Of this idiot's torture. His sweet, beautifully painful torture. So he's partially at fault here.

I leaned in completely, pushing myself up a bit, and pressed my lips into his. Finally I am able to taste what I've been thinking about for such a long time now... And it tastes perfect. Even better than I imagined. 

I can hear him gasp into the kiss, his hands flying to my shoulders, fingers digging in me.  
I lean in more, taking more of him, and in seconds he's pressed into the wall, our bodies glued together, our hands on each other's bodies, and it's the best feeling.

I hate to admit that I am surprised he accepted me. Well, it shouldn't be much of a surprise.

I did hear him tell Armin he loved me, once. I hum into our kiss as I remember that fond memory. I didn't think anyone would ever make my heart flutter again, but here I was, my heart almost out of my chest, taking the risk of my life, and kissing a boy half my age. Needless to say, I'm out of my mind. But, this craziness feels warm and smells like the sun and cheap soap and a little bit of sweat but ... it's completely fine!  
I like his sweat, his wet hair and the way his shirt sticks to him when's he's wet. It doesn't matter that it's not clean. It doesn't matter.

So I hugged him, breathing in the hot air, and rested my forehead against his. He looked taken aback, but in a good way. He was red, even his neck, which was hilarious. His eyebrows were raised in a silent question but I couldn't speak.

And then, as random as ever, he smiled that breath taking smile of his, and his eyes glowed, I swear they were glowing it was the most beautiful thing ever and I, unconsciously, smiled too.

"Captain Levi, is this what I think it is?" Eren spoke with a trembling voice, but his words were firm.

"And what do you think...?" I asked, untangling myself from Eren to look at him. Eren looked... wonderful, well, a little breathless and red as a tomato, but beatific still. I patiently waited for his response.

"I think this is a love confession, Captain." Eren whispered, and smiled slightly again. I noticed how he chose to leave his hand in my hair, but I also noticed I liked it a lot.

I smirked and rested my head on his shoulder. His response made me happy. "Don't get cocky now, brat..."

Do I love him? No. Do I want to listen to his heartbeat until the day I die? Yes. Do I want to feel his warmth right next to me every night until the day I die? Yes. Yes I want to hold him even after I die. Yes, he is the reason I fight, still. Does this mean I love him?

Maybe I did love Eren.

 

 

The first rays of sunshine fell on Eren's naked back. His skin basked in the golden palette of orange, white and yellow.

I watched him, still as a stone, as a feeling of peace washed over me. 

Home.

I snuggled close to him, hiding my face in his chest. He accepted me, hugging me close to him. Even in his sleep, he never refused me.

Never let me go, Eren.

 

 

 

"Are you and Eren going, too?"   
I was asked. Raising my head from the pile of annoying paperwork I had to do, I nodded. I supposed I looked like shit, but Hanji didn't say anything.

It's funny, really. I don't even remember the moment "you" turned into "you and Eren". But it happened. And everybody dealt with it in different ways. Mikasa, Eren's sibling, with a shocked silence, Armin, Eren's best friend, with words of congratulations, Erwin with a choked gasp. Everyone accepted us, after all. That made Eren very relieved and Eren made me happy.

Hanji and a few others were organizing some kind of a picnic, near the castle so there wasn't any danger. After a long month of hard work, a tiring expedition with, thank goodness, no sacrifices but also with no results, everyone needed some relaxation.

I looked down again. I was fine. I was fine. I had Eren. And he had me. A barely visible smile ghosted on my lips.

I... love Eren.

"Levi, how are you?" Hanji was suddenly heard. I looked up, startled. "Huh?"  
They sat down near me.   
"How are you feeling, are you eating regularly, how is Eren doing? We haven't talked in a while, right? We're all so busy with our own lives and titans and... I miss you." They smiled slightly, looking in my eyes. I nodded. 

"Yes. We're... fine. And, I am eating regularly, Hanji. Tsk, if you're going to ask something, don't ask such a stupid question."

They nodded with a silent laugh. "Alright, Levi. Let's leave it at this. I am going to dinner now, will you and Eren be joining us?" 

I shrugged. "I'm not sure." I glanced at the bundle under the blanket on my bed, and then looked at Hanji again. "He was very sleepy and I'm not sure when he'll wake up."

They laughed and said their goodbyes as they exited my room. I leaned back, looking at Eren's sleeping form. I couldn't even see his face, but I could imagine what he looked like, scrunched in a ball under the heavy blanket, without a care in his sleep. 

My expression softened, finally, as I curled up beside Eren, gently entering his little fort as to not upset him. His breath blew in my cheek and his hand immediately grasped mine. 

I looked at the ceiling. 

Eren was so soft and warm...

There was dust in the corner of the room...

I'll make sure to have him clean that up...to...tomorrow...

 

 

 

"This is nice, isn't it, Eren?" Mikasa said. She was holding a basket of all kinds of bagels, breads and croissants. Behind her, Sasha followed suit, her hands full of meat. 

Eren smiled. "Yeah. And the weather's so nice!"

We all looked up at the clear, blue sky, and the beautifully blinding sun.

"Levi, what do you think? It's nice to have some time off like this, right? Here have this." Hanji suddenly interrupted, shoving a plate in my hands. We chatted a little before helping the kids with setting the blankets on the grass. After we set out the food, everyone sat down and we started eating. It was a little hard to eat while my hand was linked with Eren's but we solved that by simply leaning onto each other, because there was barely a second now we weren't in contact.

The world would be so impossible without him. That is why I will take care of Eren... I will protect him.

I looked at him as he talked with his friends, a casual smile on his face, his eyes shining in the sunlight.

I love you so much, Eren. Never leave me alone.

 

 

Eren looks troubled. Well, he doesn't exactly look like it, but I've been with him for enough time to sense his aura. And it's gloomy and depressed. 

"Eren. What's wrong?"

He looks at me, startled. We were just sitting around, it was early morning and we both woke up too early. It was still so dark, too. "I can feel it Eren. Your anxiety. Is it because of Hanji's experiments?"

He sighs as he takes my hand. It's seems I hit the nail on the head. "Lately I wasn't able to transform. I don't know why, but the experiments Hanji is performing on me are scarier and tougher than ever... It seems I'm a failure after all-"

I cut him off with a kiss. I wrap my hands around him, squeezing him like I'd push those thoughts out of him.

It pains me... It hurts so much... It stings right in the middle of my chest, when I see this crestfallen look on my love's face. I want nothing more than to make him happy. Happy. 

My shoulder is wet now, and I move slightly to reveal Eren's wet cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Levi-"

"No, don't apologize-"

"-for wetting your shirt."

He chuckles bitterly as he wipes his tears away, and I can only stare, without words.

"Eren, you are the most important person to me."

"So, please don't cry."

"I love you."

We talked and decided to tell Hanji to ease up the experiments and give Eren some time to regenerate and rest between takes. In the end, he was smiling gratefully again.

How can this feel so good?

 

 

 

His hair, it was flying in the wind. It has grown a bit too long, and now reaches his shoulders. His facial features are older, more confident and sexier. He's of age, an experienced, skilled soldier... and a titan shifter. 

"To your right, Levi!" I can hear Mikasa yell. I divert my attention from Eren to a titan coming near us. I shouldn't have become so distracted, but I can't help it... Eren... It's been years now, the titans are almost all gone, and we've been through a lot. I think back at our sacrifices... My whole squad... It's been years since that. Annie, Erwin, Armin, and countless other soldiers, gave their life in for humanity. We appreciate these sacrifices.

I decided to propose to Eren. I knew he will say yes. Back in our room, I have a ring prepared-

The titan is getting closer. I can see Jean getting ready to kill it so I continue looking forward. I can see the walls now. We're almost there...!

"LEVI!!!" A shriek breaks through the sounds of the wind and titan falling to the ground.

It's Eren. Screaming and kicking in another titan's grasp. 

I gasp, turning my horse to Eren's direction. I can almost feel the blood in my veins freeze. My mind is in a state of ultimate panic. How did this happen? We are so near, after all. And these are some of the last titans alive. Am I going to lose Eren here, now that we've gone so far?

No way.

I grit my teeth, getting closer, preparing my gear. We're mostly in the open now, so there aren't many places for support. Still, I'm not giving up. I fly through the air, next to the bastard's hand, to divert its attention to myself. But that piece of shit doesn't budge. It seems so invested in Eren... It's holding him so tightly, and my eyes water. I fly forward, and cut it's hand off, then another one, the one holding Eren. In the mess of blood, mist, titan meat and wires, I manage to grab Eren in his fall. He's a dead weight.  
Landing heavily, I kneel and put Eren on the ground. Something is dripping on his cheek... My tears. Because he's... he's... Eren is...  
HE'S FUCKING DEAD!!!  
I scream, holding his lifeless, limp body, so full of life only minutes before. His hair is covering his bloody face, his clothes are all ripped and so is his flesh. There is blood everywhere, rising in a smoke. His eyes are half closed, lips parted, blood gushing out of everywhere. 

I can still save him! I try to make him open his eyes, or say something, but he's so silent after all my calls. 

Other soldiers are coming near us, having killed the rest of the titans. Someone is yelling something along the lines of: "Eren is dead!!!"

This is all I can comprehend, before I press my lips into his, and scream until I lose consciousness.

 

 

 

You said you love me, so why did you leave me? 

If you had loved me, you wouldn't ever leave me. 

But I love you so much, I cannot breathe without you.

So I'll do everything to see your smile again.

This is what I think, as I take a blade in my hand. 

Humanity's strongest, huh? Humanity's strongest doesn't exist without Humanity's last hope.

I've lived long enough. I've lived long enough to meet my soul mate, and lose him. There is no purpose left for me. The titans are gone. The humans are beginning to move outside the walls. Oceans, mountains, rivers, volcanoes...

I wanted to be here with you, Eren, to see this. I look into the sunset above the endless ocean. It paints everything orange and yellow. The sun is almost gone, only red and purple left in the sky.

So is my life.

I push the blade into myself, I can't help but scream, but this kind of pain is welcomed because I know what awaits me... Eren, I can't wait to see you again.

I will love you forever, Eren. Even in death.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HYNDAm10YEU
> 
> Remember my name, I'm gonna live forever, I'm gonna learn how to fly, I feel it comin together, people will see me and cry.
> 
> *Alright Fame doesn't have much to do with the story but it's kind of a nice song right. I am sorry if Levi seems OOC, but please take note that these are all his inner thoughts and emotions, and he barely shows them. This was written very fast so I believe there must be mistakes, strangely worded sentences and I don't know what else. I hope you liked this! Meh, I really just think it's trash. I'm not so good at English so please correct me! Thank you!*


End file.
